VLKR Sentienel Galene
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820678 |idalt = |no = 8492 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 89, 98, 98 |normal_distribute = 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 20, 14, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 86, 92, 98 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 88, 97, 106 |bb2_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 88, 97, 106 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 97, 106 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 30, 20 |sbb3_totaldistr = 150 |ubb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112 |ubb2_distribute = 30, 25, 20, 15, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = Galene is an urban military android outfitted with the latest in artificial intelligence technology. Their growing sentience had inadvertently caused paranoia in the Corporation, the major governing party of the city, and so their entire squadron was sent to be "deactivated" on the pretense of pursuing peace. Galene especially demonstrated an unusual curiosity even among her comrades, and was the main reason for the initiative. The young man she struck up an impromptu conversation with was taken aback at her incredibly lifelike mannerism, and over the next few hours, both had momentarily forgotten Galene was awaiting her turn to be dismantled for parts. When the next batch of androids was sent in, Vektor struck her name from the logsheet on a whim, and smuggled her away from the junkyard. Over the next few months, Vektor and Galene shared a curious relationship—he regularly performed maintenance as best as he could to military standards, while she continuously explored the "anomalous signals" she was unable to logically process. Vektor found himself free-falling in love with the android, and so did Galene develop the same feelings for him—feelings that, like all those other signals, was an enjoyable mystery to her. When the Corporation detected Galene's still-active signal, enforcers were sent in to retrieve and completely destroy her within the safety of their facilities. Having rapidly achieved a new dimension of self-awareness, Galene struggled against her captors, and broke out of confinement of her own accord by overriding her protocols. For the first time, Galene knew what she wanted: to be free, and that meant to be with Vektor. |summon = VLKR Type-...My...name is Galene. It feels liberating to have a name to call my own. |fusion = All systems updated. Ready to go anytime. I feel prepared for anything. |evolution = This...sensation of...joy. Is this "emotion?" ...It...feels pleasant. I like it. |hp_base = 5845 |atk_base = 2905 |def_base = 2345 |rec_base = 2485 |hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 4150 |def_lord = 3350 |rec_lord = 3550 |hp_anima = 9468 |rec_anima = 3252 |atk_breaker = 4448 |def_breaker = 3052 |def_guardian = 3648 |rec_guardian = 3401 |def_oracle = 3341 |rec_oracle = 3997 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Soul Module |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, 180% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 150% crit damage, 30% BC cost reduction & 50% OD fill rate |bb = Protocol: Pulse Deluge |bbdescription = 29 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, 3 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, probable resistance against 1 KO attack to self for 1 turn, adds probable evasion to self for 1 turn & massive additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns |bbnote = 30% chance of resisting 1 KO to self, 50% chance of evasion to self & 1000% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 29 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 29 |bbmultiplier = 800 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 500 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Control: System Overflow |sbbdescription = 32 combo massive Water attack on single foe, 3 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 450% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 200% stealth Atk, 60% stealth crit rate, 200% Spark, 100% Spark to self & 125% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 34 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 34 |sbbmultiplier3 = 600 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Override: Eliminate |ubbdescription = 36 combo massive Water attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns & boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP on second AoE attack, 500% Spark, 500% Spark to self, 500% crit damage & fills 5000 OD points |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 36 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 4000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |dbb = Beyond Human |synergy = Quagmire |bondunit = Scraptech Vektor |dbbdescription = 72 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, spark damage, critical damage, Def relative to Atk, 100% damage reduction, negates critical and elemental damage & fills OD gauge at turn's end |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 36 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 36 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 36 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 36 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Hyperreality |esitem = Scraptech Vektor, Excelsior Chip MK-1, Excelsior Chip MK-2, or Excelsior Chip MK-3 |esdescription = 20% boost to Spark damage for all allies, probable Spark critical when Scraptech Vektor is in squad or when Excelsior Chip MK-1, MK-2, or MK-3 is equipped, 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate, resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 40% & raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |esnote = Requires Scraptech Vektor, Excelsior Chip MK-1, Excelsior Chip MK-2, or Excelsior Chip MK-3: 50% chance of 100% Spark critical |evofrom = 820677 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 100% boost to critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 30% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Allows BB's probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to last 1 additional turn |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Allows BB's probable evasion effect to last 1 additional turn |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's stealth effect to hugely boost Def for 2 turns |omniskill5_3_note = 200% Def |omniskill5_4_sp = 40 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds 34 combo powerful Water attack on all foes effect to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 30% Spark vulnerability |omniskill5_8_sp = 15 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds critical vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_8_note = 30% crit vulnerability |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Valentines Token |bazaar_1_desc = Glitch in the Heart: Terminus *Farm Scrapping Security |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0028_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}